edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka Hatsuse
Shizuka Hatsuse (初瀬 静, Hatsuse Shizuka) is one of the females that started out in Takashi's Group. She was the vice president of the school student council and has eidetic memory, giving her near perfect memorization. Appearance Shizuka is an attractive girl with short-cut black hair. She has innocent eyes and seems to be of relatively normal height. She wears the normal school uniform for females with hers consisting of white long sleeved top with a red ribbon attached to her dark blue colour with a small dark blue skirt with white lining down the bottom mid section. She has black shoes and black socks. At school she also wore an arm band that showed her status as the school council’s vice-rep. Personality Shizuka appears to be a logical girl and is seen stopping one Takashi Yamaguchi's outrageously long speeches. She seems to have a high sense of pride mainly because of her position as vice president when she was at during her time in school. She's relatively smart and is able to match things that appear in her memory easily. She takes caution of what people say to her and readily follows Akira Sengoku without objection. Shizuka despite her position is a fairly kind girl, worrying about her friends beforehand using her intelligence to try and formulate different plans to help her friends. She also isn't afraid to put herself in danger for her other friends also seen taking options first before her friends. She uses her vast knowledge to also explain and help her friends understand all types of different things thanks to her eidetic memory. She doesn't waste time when it comes to helping others and she realizes when the plans they come up with are dangerous or inefficient, so she spends her time trying to formulate things effectively instead. History When she went to school, Shizuka was not only famous for being the vice-president of the student council, but also known for having photographic memory. She was able to memorize anything, according to Momoka Kirino. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Shizuka is mostly seen in the background during this arc. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasawere caught by vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Shinji Gotou, Shizuka, Shuu Hikime and Asuka Takahashi were discussing about Miina. They were glad that Miina's gone. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidentally slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Shizuka was in a meeting with her group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc During this arc, Shizuka is shown having a bath with the other females in the group. Unbeknownst to her, she is getting peeked on by some of the men in the group. Later when Akira was called over, she didn't seem to offer her assistance for the exploration party though. She isn't heard of again until later on when the exploration party returned with an injured Akira. After Akira is confirmed to be able to continue on, she is seen exiting the hut everyone was in. Argentavis arc When Kanako Oomori passed by her, she requested Oomori to come and played with her group. Kanako, Yuki Sakuma, Koyomi Kanna and Shizuka were cooking by the Campfire when Rion Akagami, Shirou and Akira stopped by. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Shizuka was unseen pair up with either Murata or Kazunari Murayama Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampagned the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. The group was stunned when Akira announced the Argentavises to come and get him. Tadashi Katou, Shinji and Shizuka watched helplessly as the Argentavis feast on Akira. Because of Akira's sacrifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji, Tadashi and Shuu Hikime led a counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next day, after finding everyone bodies, them dying for an unknown reason, she is seen panicking whether everyone else will suffer the same fate. Later, she is seen when Shirou calls everyone out into the water, explaining what had killed their friends without any external or internal injuries. After he does so, she begins to try and get out any ticks out of her hair, as Akira then explains that their entire base would be filled with ticks if that's the case. As the Argentavis arrived once more, she began running away from them throughout the whole thing like everyone else until Akira and Maya Miyauchi had defeated and killed an Argentavis. Right after that, the whole group began cheering saying they defeated the Argentavis. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao was found dead also. Shizuka and the others were listening in the conversation outside Akira's tent. Shizuka and the others heard Shirou's order to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Shizuka knew they carry a new patch of Ancient Ticks with them. The group started to panic. Shinji and Tadashi were in the defence as Koyomi helped Shizuka up. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. At night Shizuka and some other students were sitting with Kanako around the campfire. Shizuka was brushing Kanako's hair when some girl admits Kanako's hair is so pretty. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Shizuka recalled The Island wasn't on any map. Kazunari suggested small islands don't show up on world maps. Shizuka wanted to see the sea on the top. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Shinji and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Shinji, Kazunari, Shizuka, Ryouichi, Sanae Kashiwagi and Koyomi were debatting who or what caused it and the possibility there are still people up there. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. On top of a steep slope, Shizuka, Asuka Takahashi and Koyomi ate some fruits they pick at the bottom of the mountain. At night Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Shizuka, Ai Shioya, Rei Ooguro, Miina and some girl could barely sat down. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Shizuka accompanies Akira to the pyramid. Abilities Shizuka has an amazingly vast amount of knowledge and resources, easily able to understand and come to terms with things others may not. Thanks to her eidetic memory, she can memorize anything she sees without trouble and therefore lead to her strong personality and knowledge. She understands a massive variety of things from how DNA works to how plants survive and live. Her knowledge isn't only able to come up with different explanations and understandings no matter how abnormal the thing she sees is, yet she is also able to formulate different plans to help herself and her friends in a matter of no time whilst still assessing what materials and resources are available to her to create that plan. Quotes Trivia *Shizuka being the vice-president is actually first revealed in Takashi's character profile. *Ryouichi Suzuki finds her the most desirable due to her wearing string panties, even putting her above Rion Akagami. Her panties also surprise Seigou Komiyama who is surprised she would wear something so daring. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group